The adventures of Luke Castellan
by kaushik ajay
Summary: Hi! this is my 2nd fan fiction book. it is about the adventures of Luke castellan and his friends Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. it involves many twists and turns. i would recommend reading the "percy jackson and the olympians series" and the "heroes of olympus series" before reading this book. please follow me and enjoy the book!


**_the adventures of Luke Castellan_**

_Hi. I promised myself i'll be up to date with the diary. So here i am. sitting on the mouth of a drakon's cave. Thalia is deep asleep. so let me tell you what exactly happened today._

**_'RUN, THALIA! NOW!' I scream. The drakon lunges forward, trying to grab me by my legs. i jump onto its neck and repeatedly stab it. The drakon is a huge snake like creature about 40 feet long and as tall as 10 feet. it has strong feet and a very slithery and slippery body. I keep stabbing it while it rolls on the ground. All we wanted was the cave as it was perfect for us. Big, airy, safe, easy escapes, less monsters of other kind and fancy. it would be amazing to stay there. So anyway, i would have already made 30 deep holes behind its ears. 'LUKE! JUMP OUT! NOW!' Thalia screams, and i know why. the drakon is going to jump off the edge of the cliff._**

**_ right when its front legs are out of the edge of the cliff, i manage to get balance and run down it's scaly back. when the tail drops out of the edge of the cliff, i roll into the cave. _**

**_ safe. i tell myself. 'you did well. the rolling part.' Thalia says. i remain silent. The house of the drakon is on a mountain. there is a ledge about as big as 30 feet irregularly shaped. from the ledge, the cave goes deep into the mountain. _**

**_ But once we went into a cave, we realized it wasn't a mountain. it was a volcano. it got hot and stuffy once we went deep, then we could see broken wooden bridges and lava. there were many stones which came out of the pool of lava. each of them were connected by a bridge. a flimsy wooden one which was held together by rope. the final bridge was broken at the center which left the 2 ends hanging. after you cross the bridge, if you cross the bridge, there is another cave which goes into a chasm. from what i can see its a chasm._**

**_ so we came back to the ledge and plopped all or stuff. we had enough food for weeks, celestial bronze weapons, my diary, my diary of edible and usable stuff, and guidebooks for monsters and food, torchlights and basic survival kit, 4 bags to hold these items and our clothes with another empty bag, in case we team up with someone. _**

**_ 'i was just thinking,' Thalia said, 'if we needed another member. like someone who could help us.' _**

**_'yeah. we do. it would help a lot. but… it's just that, even they should be strong. or maybe even have wits. coz we don't.'_**

**_Thalia laughed. and i could tell she was tired. 'go get some sleep' i said. and she did. she was asleep even before crashing onto bed._**

_so that day was settled. and that by the way, was jan 4th, 2014. and now its the night of jan 5th. so let me tell you about today._

**_new friends, new enemies_**

**_ I hope i'm ready for today. we are going stealing. this is my job, mostly as i'm the son of Hermes. i really dont like my dad. i don't like any of the olympian gods. i just wish i was a real human. sorry i didn't tell you this before. i am a half-blood. i am guessing you know what that means. and i am also guessing that you are thinking this is all fiction. thats good. you will be concealed from this world. Thalia's olympian parent is Zeus. _**

**_ Like i was saying, we were going to steal food and resources. Thalia stays back at the base (which is the cave, for now) while i get the items we need. I find this pretty decent stall in which they have good food. once the shop-keeper and security are obsessed with something else, i take a lot of food and keep filling the sack. the goal is to fill the whole of the sack. i finished looting all the nutritious food coz we will need that, then i got this thing which i could customize into a smoke bong. it would just keep the victim down for 3 minutes and would sting the body for a while. _**

_now something is going on interesting with Thalia. i'll give her the pen and let you know. _

**_Thalia_**

**_ when Luke left i knew something was wrong. i summoned a thunder bolt up. on standby. so if any monster came close they would get fried. then, i saw something i didn't notice before. it was a small box, camouflaging with the colour of the cave. i slowly and steadily crept towards it, maintaining my pace. when i got close enough, i realized it was a trap. i couldn't summon thunder here because i was in the cave. even if i did it the cave would fall on top of me. _**

**_ before i could move back a figure jumps out of the box and landing onto my hair. i try going out of the cave but the thing steers me deeper into the cave. i could see a bit of hair, blonde and platted, falling over me. i could also feel some connection. it was surely a demigod. i couldn't believe were i was heading. i could see the pool of lava a few feat in front of me. the figure jumps out of my head pushing me forward. _**

**_ i fall into the pit. i see rope which i hang onto. i'm holding onto it upside down. if i fall i'll burn to death. i look up {or is that down? coz i'm upside down} and see the little girl. probably six years old. she holds a small dagger and has a whole quiver of bow and arrows. she takes aim and fires. i could see everything in slow motion. the arrow flying. the girl's hesitation. i look up high and see a small hole. about an inch big. i summon a thunder bolt through it which shatters the arrow. then i summon over a hundred bolts. i first destroy all the rocks nearby her, then make her retreat. easy._**

**_ well, not so easy. she moved back enough so that i cant give her any damage but she can shoot at me. she was pretty clever. i guessed she was a daughter of Athena. when she fired, i heard a scream. 'Thalia!' it was Luke. I had no problem destroying the arrow she fired. but then she turned and aimed at Luke. _**

_ok. thats enough Thalia. i'm narrating. _

_**luke**_

_** I had a good inventory. a stacked up all the items we needed. i thought Thalia was just exploring. but then i heard thunder bolts and i knew i was wrong. i ran in screaming 'Thalia!' and i found her. she was upside down, hanging on a rope, getting shot by arrows by another half-blood. i could tell she was a daughter of athena. then the girl turned and aimed at me. **_

_** i was scared out of my mind. i only had a dagger. well, i also had a bow and a quiver of magic arrows. they reload and whatever type of arrow i think of appears. but by the time i pick one it would be too late. i also couldn't charge straight in. i saw a small tunnel on the right and saw another tunnel next to the blonde girl. i thought they connected. so then, i would have no problem. i could talk to Thalia using my mind. it makes me tired if i am far away but if we're close (like now) it would be no problem. **_

_** i go into the tunnel and after a few minutes i see the blonde girl. and she looks at me. she fires. it grazes my left shoulder. she was good. i had my arrow equipped. so i took a lucky shot while sliding on the marble floor. i went and hid myself behind a few boulders. when i peeped through, the blonde girl wasn't there. 'is she there?' i asked Thalia, using my mind. 'yes, but you can come out. she isn't dead, but she's hurt and she cant do anything now.' she reply's. i go out. **_

_** on my right the girl is lying down, the arrow struck her on the right arm. a deep graze. it was supposed to her stomach but she moves fast. i kneel down to her 'no! go away!'**_

**_'dont worry,' is say_**

**_'NO! you'll kill me!'_**

**_'no, listen-'_**

**_she punches me on the face. i fall back. she wore something on the hand… poison… poison gloves… thankfully it didn't go into my flesh… now i guess i would just faint for 10 hours..._**

**_'listen, we're like you!' Thalia says_**

**_'r..r…real-ly?' the blonde girl says_**

**_'whats your name?' Thalia asks_**

**_'A-Annabeth.'_**

**_then i hear something Thalia says, and i fall asleep. _**

**_ in my dream i see a man. his face turns into something like a wicked wolf. then his whole body. he was a were-wolf. 'give {slurp} herrr to meee' it says._**

**_and i wake up. 'how long was i out?' i ask. _**

**_'about… 10 hours.' Annabeth says. she looks friendly enough._**

**_'she showed me all the stuff she made,' Thalia says 'she made her own armor and other cool stuff.'_**

**_we learnt things from each other and eventually became good friends._**

**_well. that lasted but not our house. _**

_we managed to become good friends, but we got a new enemy. someone who we couldn't defeat. _

**_Draco_**

**_ we were making weapons and strapping on armor as we were going to do some battle practice so that we wouldn't get killed by monsters or anything so easily. Thalia was practicing with thunder, Annabeth practiced with throwing daggers and i practiced in picking locks and creating locks. _**

**_BOOM!_**

**_the ledge breaks and falls down with Annabeth on it. we were running from the cave. the ledge slid down the mountain at high speed and crashed into a truck carrying gas. it crashed and exploded. the surrounding 50 meters were total chaos. _**

**_ Annabeth… would be dead._**

**_ I see a figure and move back. probably police… they interfere with demigods unknowingly… no. it's half man and half… claws, wolf like face… 'WERE-WOLF' i scream. _**

**_'Back, now!' Thalia screams 'aegis!'_**

**_Her shield comes out, fully formed. the wolf jumps out of the smoke and gives me an extreme punch. i'm knocked down. my chest burns as if i'm breathing fire and my throat feels as dry as sandpaper. _**

**_i'm worried about Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth wouldn't have survived that… a 100 meter fall, crashing into a gas tank… No._**

**_'Luke! run into the cave!' Thalia says 'cross the pool of lava! there's-' _**

**_the wolf slashes her and she falls onto the ground. _**

**_'give {slurp} herrr to meee' it says. _**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

**_ i fell off a ledge! i thought. _**

**_Nothing could stop getting weird. first, i hunt while being hunted, then, i'm chased by crazed monsters, wolves attack me, i get saved by 2 friends, i nearly get killed trying to hold onto a ledge, then my friends are knocked out. _**

**_so, i faced a were-wolf before, slashed it with my dagger, and escaped. now, it came back and killed my friends for all i know. _**

**_i could see Luke and Thalia, Luke was probably just unconscious, Thalia was bleeding all the way from the face to the stomach. _**

**_'LUKE! THALIA!' i yell 'I'M HERE!' Luke turns to look at my side but he doesn't seem to see me. _**

**_i get up. i'm bruised all over. nothing major. i run up-hill. i can faintly hear luke_**

**_'low sansaveth. bun dhaway!' cant hear him well. _**

**_i run faster screaming, 'LUKE! I'M HERE!'_**

**_then i hear him clearly: 'NO ANNABETH! RUN AWAY!'_**

**_i see the were-wolf. it takes it's hind legs and presses it on Luke's chest. 'do you want him to die?' it asks _**

**_'NO!' i scream_**

**_'then come' it says in a calm tone. _**

**_i step closer slowly. i'm 10 feet underneath it. i have to climb. i'd give my life rather than watch my friends die. _**

**_'NO THALIA!' Luke says 'RUN! DON'T DO-' he chokes gasping for air. the wolf is pressing down on him. _**

**_'NO! STOP!' i say_**

**_'THEN COME!' it bellows. it looks humanoid, but has doglike bent arms and legs, sharp claws and a wolfish face. _**

**_i step closer, but it pounces. it grabs me by the shoulders and throws me down the volcano/mountain. _**

**_i land onto soft sand but i feel dizzy and i faint._**

**_back to Luke Castellan_**

**_'THEN COME' the wolf says. _**

**_then, almost immediately, the wolf pounces down on Annabeth and throws her onto a pile of sand. she stays there motionless. _**

**_i freak out._**

**_could Annabeth be dead… she could survive… she survived going down a ledge and a huge explosion… barely… she should survive… otherwise… no!_**

**_the wolf moves in for the kill slow and steady. Thalia was badly wounded. i was too weak… i cant do it! the wolf, at this pace would take 3-5 minutes at least to reach annabeth. _**

**_i limp towards Thalia and use a healing remedy she taught me. she looks fine now. nothing serous at the moment. _**

**_2 minutes for the wolf. i take a pouch of godly healing stuff, my dagger, and another dagger for Annabeth. We will survive. _**

**_i jump onto the cart we found in the cave and push off. i was going too fast._**

**_three fast. i knocked the wolf and it looked dazed, i saw annabeth 50 meters away. i shot an arrow which i found i had with a bow in the cart. about… 50 arrows left. i just looked back again when i crashed into annabeths pile of sand. i put her in the cart and we both went down the hill. i put the godly healing stuff on her and she looked fine. she was stirring. _**

**_BOOM!_**

**_we crash into a jewelry store and eventually, stop. the cart is damaged, annabeth is awake, and we were going to be killed. Annabeth took the bow and arrows, i took a dagger and charged. i fended of the wolf while Annabeth shot it. it wasn't trying to fight me. it could've killed me a while ago. it was going for annabeth. it threw me into a pile of diamonds. _**

**_'what?' it said 'real diamonds!' _**

**_it came closer to me feeling the diamonds. _**

**_i took it as an opportunity and cut it's head clean off._**


End file.
